nikita2010fandomcom-20200222-history
Nikita (TV Series)
Nikita is an American television series that aired on The CW from September 9, 2010 to December 27, 2013 in the United States. Based on the French film (1990), the remake (1993), and a previous series (1997–2001), the series focuses on Nikita (Maggie Q), a woman who escaped from a secret government-funded organization known as Division and, after a three-year hiding period, is back to bring down the organization. Main Cast Current *Maggie Q as Nikita Mears *Shane West as Michael *Lyndsy Fonseca as Alexandra Udinov *Aaron Stanford as Seymour Birkhoff *Melinda Clarke as Amanda *Noah Bean as Ryan Fletcher (Recurring; Season 1-2, Main; Season 3-4) *Devon Sawa as Owen Elliot (Recurring; Season 1-2, Main; Season 3-4) Former *Xander Berkeley as Percival Rose (Main; Season 1-2) *Ashton Holmes as Thom (Main; Season 1 eps. 1-10) *Tiffany Hines as Jaden (Main; Season 1 eps. 1-20) *Dillon Casey as Sean Pierce (Main; Season 2-3) Gallery f5e5e11c56b811e3b3581209c350cf7c_8.jpg Bcfq1scCEAAJo9N.jpg ca0a218a59aa11e3a52b12ea8db8b0b3_8.jpg fd511e4a59aa11e3867f0ef52b0b4d48_8.jpg a698e9b859a311e3b4b00e1aaf66de96_8.jpg 381e5fbc73d511e3b975127e47281068 8.jpg Nikita-660.jpg Development The CW had long been interested in an action-adventure series centered on a strong female character.On January 27, 2010, The CW ordered a pilot episode of Nikita.The 2010 television series is more closely tied to 's 1990 French film than the 1997 television series, . However, the series does borrow many characters, or at least character names, from the previous television series. During the 2010 Television Critics Association press tour in Los Angeles on July 29, 2010, executive producer Craig Silverstein said he was approached by Warner Bros. who owned the rights. Silverstein said, "My first thought was I love Nikita. My second thought was, 'it's been done.' Could it be done fresh? Could we have a take where you didn't know where this story would end?" As a result, two major changes have been made, one of which is the decision to have the story take place after Nikita has escaped. Maggie Q stated, "No one's told her story after the fact. No one knows where she is going."In addition, a new character, Alex, is introduced who has an unexpected backstory. The series is a mix of a weekly mission/counter-mission, and a story arc running through the first season that explores Nikita's relationships with Alex and Michael. While presenting its 2010–11 season schedule on May 21, 2010, The CW officially confirmed the pick-up of the series and announced its intention to air Nikita after The Vampire Diaries on Thursday nights. In October 2010, Entertainment Weekly announced that the series would receive some tweaking to attract more of a female audience, including a new character and potential love interest for Nikita. However, the network promised the core of the show would remain the same. Later that month, the show was picked up for a full season, which would total 22 episodes. The CW have admitted they took gambles this year but said they were "thrilled that it paid off for us." Filming locations Although the show is set in and around Colorado and New Jersey, Nikita is primarily filmed in Canada—specifically, in Toronto and elsewhere in Ontario. Much of the show is filmed on location, but studio shooting is also used for sets such as 'Division' and the penthouse. Many landmark locations used on the show, such as the White House, are actually doubles meant to represent various places in North America. Productions codes: * Season 1 - (Pilot: 276051) (other eps: 3X6252 - 3X6272) * Season 2 - (3X7151 - 3X7173) * Season 3 - (3X7351 - 3X7372) * Season 4 - (4X5251 - 4X5256) Awards Trivia * Every season since its debut it has been paired with a different show, During the first season it was paired with The Vampire Diaries, during the second season with Supernatural, during the third season with America's Next Top Model and during the final season it was paired with The Carrie Diaries. See Also ---- ---- Category:Help Needed Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4